1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a color wheel module. More specifically, the subject invention relates to a replaceable color wheel module for use in a projection apparatus.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Digital light processing (DLP) technology has been adopted in digital projection apparatuses to generate digital images. The technology has been developed mainly by utilizing micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS), such as digital micromirror devices (DMD), as a basis for cooperation with other peripheral optical devices. The traditional DLP projection apparatus comprises a light source, a color wheel module, a light tunnel, a lens assembly for light separation and combination, a DMD, and a projection lens.
Currently, DLP projection apparatuses integrate the light tunnel, the color wheel and the lens assembly for light separation and combination in an optical engine. The optical engine is divided into two regions, a light input region and an image output region. When the light is projected from the light source, it is separated into red, blue, and green colors via the color wheel and these three colors are sent into the light tunnel to uniform the intensity of light respectively. After light separation and combination via the lens assembly, the light enters into the DMD and the image input signals are received by the DMD so that the micromirrors thereon will rotate to project the correct light and images onto the projection lens. Finally, the images are displayed on a screen via the projection lens.
The popular applications for the present DLP projection apparatus are divided into two types; one is applied in conference settings, and the other is applied in home entertainment applications. The former emphasizes the brightness of images, so a color wheel is usually adopted for the design of four color segments (white, green, blue and red) to provide brighter light. On the other hand, the latter emphasizes certain characteristics of images of home video, such as color fidelity, saturation and contrast, so a color wheel is usually adopted for three color segments (green, blue and red).
Most DLP projection apparatuses in the current market adopt a design of a fixed color wheel module. The functions of each type of the DLP projection apparatuses mentioned above are unable to change so that users must buy those two different types of the DLP projection apparatuses to meet different requirements. Moreover, if the color wheel module fails and needs to be fixed, the only thing for users is to send the projector back to the dealer for maintenance rather than exchange a new component by themselves. Furthermore, for technicians, detaching the color wheel from a projector during repair and maintenance requires complicated procedures, resulting in overall inconvenience for both users and technicians.
Therefore, a design for a connection between the color wheel module and the optical engine that enhances the efficiency and performance of a DLP projection apparatus and at the same time allows users to detach and assemble a color wheel module quickly is desired.